


Bitter Coffee, Sweet Loving

by Bowties_are_Yellow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Phan Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_are_Yellow/pseuds/Bowties_are_Yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan accidentally spills his coffee on a handsome stranger named Phil. They flirt a bit and go on a date. They end up going to Phil's apartment and having sex. What Dan doesn't know yet, is that he will get a big surprise at college the next day when his new professor turns his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Coffee, Sweet Loving

I walked into the Starbucks, hoping coffee would wake me up a bit. I ordered a caramel macchiato and walked further on the pavement, making my way to the library. I never really liked human interaction, so I avoided the eyes of strangers by looking down. That was probably the first mistake I made. After just a few metres I bumped into another person. I almost fell on the ground, but the stranger was holding onto my arm to prevent me from falling. When I stood stable again, I looked into the man’s eyes. That was mistake number two. He had the most beautiful bright blue eyes with specks of green and yellow. Those eyes would enchant anyone who would look into them. After staring for a much longer time than socially acceptable, I looked down and saw I left a huge coffee stain on his coat.  
“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going,” I quickly said, still looking at his ruined coat.  
“It’s okay. It was my fault. I was distracted by a cat. Are you okay? You seem pretty shocked.” The mysterious stranger didn’t seem bothered by the lack of personal space.  
“Uhm, yeah, I guess.” Why was he asking me? I am the one who completely ruined his coat. Did he just not notice? “How about you? I’m really sorry about the coat.”  
“Ow, don’t worry about that. I was actually about to buy a new one this week. What do you think about a galaxy coat? I really like spacy stuff. Do you think it would suit me?”   
Was he asking a stranger for clothing advise? Was he asking me? All I wear is black, so I don’t really have to think about what matched. Everything just matched. “Well…” I looked at his body. The strong lines of his shoulders looked so perfect comparing to my curvy shoulders. I looked into his eyes, the beautiful blue ones. “I think that could actually suit you pretty well. You would look beautiful.” I stared a bit longer. Wait… Did I just say..?  
“So you think I’m beautiful?”  
“Uhm… Well… You don’t look awful, you know, compared to other humans.” Oh my god, Dan, stop embarrassing yourself in front of hot guys. “I would like to pay for the coat, since I ruined this one.”  
“Ow, you don’t have to,” he said.  
“No, I insist!”  
“No, really, it’s okay. But if you really insist on repaying me, I might know another way,” the guy spoke with care.  
“Wh-”  
“Meet me at Jamie’s Italian, 38 Threadneedle Street, at 7.30 pm.”  
Before I could say anything else, he already walked away. “Wait! What is your name?” I said loudly.  
He turned around for a short period of time and said, “My name is Phil, Phil Lester.”  
“I’m Dan.”  
“See you later, Dan.” He walked away after that. There was something about the way he said my name though, something very attractive and hot.

After a nice dinner, which he insisted to pay for, we walked towards his apartment. It was already dark outside, as the Christmas holidays were just over.   
“How do I know you aren’t planning on murdering me, ones we get to your apartment, Phil?”  
“You don’t. You’ll just have to trust me, when I say I didn’t intent on skinning you and eating your feet.”   
“Just the feet? What’s wrong with the rest of my body?” I asked, jokingly. I still felt a bit insecure, though. I think he noticed that.  
“Absolutely nothing. You’re pretty gorgeous.” Phil gave me a kind smirk. Or did I see that wrong and was it horny…? Probably just being kind.  
“Here we are. Just gotta find my keys, oh there they are.” Phil pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked in and I followed. “I’m really sorry, but we have to climb like 4 stairs. I hope you work out now and then.”   
“Do I look like I work out?” I asked sarcastically.  
Phil stopped on the middle of the stairs, turned around and said, “Yeah, you do actually.” He turned around again and started walking upstairs, leaving me blushing and awkwardly following him. Once we went through another door and walked another couple of stairs, Phil showed me his living room, which he revered to as ‘the lounge’. “Do want something to drink? I have some wine or beer or something else, whatever you want.”  
“A beer would be nice, thanks.”  
“Okay, you can put a cd on for right now, if you’d like.”   
“Yeah, sure,” I said and walked over to the stereo that was next to the telly. I looked through his selection of albums and it didn’t take me long to see something I liked. I put the cd in and skipped a few songs to go to the best one.   
After a while Phil came back with two beers. He sat down next to me and handed me one. “Citizen’s erased. Good one. Do you like muse?” he asked.  
“I don’t like it, I love it. They’re absolutely amazing.”  
“You have a great music taste, Dan. I totally agree with you,” Phil said.  
We drank our beers in silence. It was comfortable, though. The music in the background was very pleasing.  
After I finished, Phil tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head and noticed for the first time, how close we were sitting from each other.   
“Shall I bring these bottles to kitchen?” he whispered, while his eyes were trailing over my lips.  
“Yeah, I’ll come with you,” I whispered as well, my hand on his leg.   
We stood up together and I followed him. I was looking at how perfect the shape of his butt was, when he turned around and stopped walking. This caused me to almost bump into him, but I stopped just in time.   
I looked into his eyes and almost got lost in that beautiful shade of blue again. “You know you have really beautiful eyes, right?”   
“Thanks, I really like your eyes, too,” he whispered. He put the bottles down on the kitchen counter, without losing eye contact. His hand moved slowly towards my cheek, while I put my arm around his waist. He bent over just a bit and closed the space between our lips. At first it was really gentle, but soon I felt his tongue on my lips and I opened up for him and it turned really messy. I heard him moan a bit as he thrusted his hips into mine. After a while of just standing there, in the middle of his kitchen, our lips parted and Phil said out of breath, “Dan, bedroom.”   
I nodded, closing the space between our lips again and jumping up, wrapping my legs around his hips, as his arms wrapped around me to hold me up. He walked to the bedroom and soon dropped me down on his bed. All I could think about, was the fun that had yet to come.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I wasn’t in my own room. I looked next to me, to the gorgeous man next to me and the events of yesterday came back to me. That had been the most fun I had ever had. Sadly, I couldn’t stay any longer, as I had to go to college today. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6.30 am, so I had enough time to go to my dorm and take a quick shower there. I stepped out of bed and searched for my boxers and other clothes on the floor. Once I had put them on, I was wondering whether I should wake Phil up or not. It probably was a simple one-night-stand. I shouldn’t make more of it, than it actually is. But what if it wasn’t? Did he want to see me again? I shouldn’t just wake him up, he was looking so peaceful right now. No, I’m not waking him up.   
I walked into his lounge, looking for a pen and paper. When I found it I returned to his room. I put the paper on his bedside table and wrote down my number with an ‘x’ underneath it. After that I just took my coat and walked out of his apartment. 

After I took a quick shower, I straightened my hair, dressed up and went to my first class of that morning: zoology. I never really liked the subject, animals didn’t interest me much. When I arrived I sat down at back, right next to the window on the left side of the classroom. I was fifteen minutes to early, so there weren’t many people.   
Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw I had a new message from an unknown number. I opened it and read, “Good morning, gorgeous. My bed felt pretty empty this morning. X Phil”. I giggled like an obsessed teengirl and replied “Morning, im sorry i had to leave so early. Maybe i can make it up to you later this week Xx”. I waited patiently for another reply and got it pretty soon. “I’d really like that. I really liked yesterday and I’m not just talking about the dinner and music X”  
“I really liked it as well. Youre pretty amazing in bed if i may say so Xx”  
“You’re not that bad yourself. I really need to go now, though. I’ll talk to you later today ;)”   
After a few minutes it got busy with students and my good friend Jake sat down next to me.   
“Good morning, Danny,” he greeted me.  
“Hey, Jake. You’ve had a good weekend?”  
“Not really, I broke up with Sal. I’ll tell you later, it’s a pretty long story. I’m not feeling bad about it though. What about you? Went to any parties without me?” Jake winked at me, with a smirk plastered on his face.  
“Well, I wouldn’t call it a party…” I said staring thoughtfully into the distance.  
“What are you talking about? Why are you smiling like that?” Jake was being the curious fangirl he always was. He usually was really cool about stuff, but he always wanted to know everything about my sex and love life. And I never saw any problems in telling him.  
“Well, I met this guy and we went on a date,” I said shortly to tease him.  
“And? You can’t just leave me hanging here, Dan. Did you kiss? You gave him blowjob, right? I know you’re good with those, I can still feel it whenever I think about it.”  
“Jesus, Jake. That was like two years ago. How do you still remember that?” I thought back at the time I gave my best friend a ‘no homo’ blowjob. He always told me how good it felt and that it was nothing compared to all those girls who sucked his dick in the past.  
“You have talent, my friend. It would be a shame if that would go unnoticed.”  
“Well, if you must know, yes, I gave him a blowjob and we also had proper sex,” I said matter-of-factly.   
“Oh my god,” Jake let out his breath. “Was he good? He topped, right?? ‘Cause you’re like totally a bottom.”  
I let out a deep sigh. “Yeah, Jake, he topped. And he was amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever had better sex than yesterday.”  
“So, what now?” Jake asked.   
I didn’t get time to answer his question, because I heard the door close and all of the student went silent, meaning the lesson began. I looked down and grabbed my notebook out of my bag. I opened it and began to doodle, completely shutting the world around me off whilst I bowed my head down. After two minutes, I heard Jake whisper for my attention. I looked up to him and saw he looked at the teacher and he said, “Uhm, that’s Dan, Dan Howell.”   
I was really confused right now. The teacher knew who I was, he didn’t need Jake telling him. I looked at the teacher and saw it wasn’t our usual one. No, the old, grumpy, grey-haired man was replaced by a younger guy. This guy had blue eyes, black hair and went by the name of Phil Lester. “Hi, professor Lester,” I let out, in barely a whisper. Phil just looked at me, his eyes a bit wider than usual. He blinked a few times before he coughed and pulled a serious face.   
“Mister… Howell, was it?” Of course he would pretend like he’d never seen me before, like he hadn’t penetrated my arse several hours before. “I would appreciate it if you’d pay attention.” And I’d appreciate it if you’d stop pretending and just take me to the nearest closet and fuck the hell out of me. Life didn’t seem to like me, however, and wouldn’t give me what I desired.   
I answered with a simple “Yeah.” I finally noticed the heat in my cheeks and I was probably blushing a lot.   
Jake tapped my shoulder. “Hey, you okay? What the hell did I just witness?”  
“I’ll explain later, okay?” Jake nodded.  
The lesson took off slowly after that. Phil gave me a few quick glared, now and then, but he would always look away quickly after. Like he was afraid something might happen if he looked for longer than two seconds. I knew something would happen, I’d probably have a little problem in my pants. Not right now, though. I remained strong, I had to. After the longest amount of time he finally let us go. I put my notebook and pencil in my bag, as did Jake.   
“So, mind to explain what happened?”   
“Only if you promise not to laugh at me.” We now both stood up and began to walk.  
“Why would I laugh?” Jake asked confused.  
“Daniel,” I heard Phil say when we almost walked out of the door. I turned around and looked at my more-than-just-professor. “Can I talk to you?”  
“Whoops, seems like someone’s in trouble,” Jake mumbled. “I’ll wait for you at the café yeah?” We both had a free period, so we usually would go for a coffee.  
“Yeah, that’s okay.” I shuffled a bit closer to Phil. It remained silent for a while, but then I decided to break the ice. “So… That was a big surprise, eh?” I laughed a bit at the ending, but Phil didn’t seem to get the joke.  
“Daniel…-” Phil began.  
“Don’t try and be formal with me, Phil. I literally had your cock in my mouth ten hours ago.” I exclaimed.   
“Please, can’t we just forget that happened? I mean, this would never work,” Phil sighed.  
“I thought you liked it. I thought you liked my arse. I though you wanted more of it later this week.” I honestly was so disappointed right now. I hadn’t met someone like Phil in a very long time. I didn’t want to think about it, but I think I might even have a slight crush on him. I’d like being with him more often and not just at college.   
“Dan, think about this. How would you think that would work out?”  
“Well, I don’t know. Just, you know, have passionate sex in private time and at college I’ll pretend that I don’t suck your penis now and then. I know how to be professional, you know. I know how to act in public. No-one has to know.”  
“We will get caught. And you say you’ll just pretend, when we’re here, but what if you can’t? I won’t be there for you to jerk you off in the nearest closet.”   
Is that what he taught about me? “Do you seriously think I don’t have any self-control? I’m not an obsessed teenboy that gets an erection every minute of the day. And I think I can handle, when I actually do get an erection. Thanks for trusting me, professor Lester.” I looked pretty angry by now. Why didn’t he just see how simple this could be?  
“Dan, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I just think… I won’t be able to concentrate when I have to teach you things.”  
“Then I’ll take a tutor, problem solved.”  
“What about the other students?”   
“They’ll get great grades.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, professor, you’re an amazing teacher. I saw how you handled today. Despite that thing that happened, when you had a major shock, you were amazing. I actually understood some things and that has never happened before in this class. That old teacher was boring as hell. I’m pretty sure they’ll manage.”  
Phil was silent for a while, probably thinking. “So… What were you saying about this sex in private time?”  
“Like you’ve already forgotten about that,” I said, smirking. “You just want me to tell you about all the things I want to do to you.”  
“Maybe…” Phil had a not-so-innocent smile on his smile. “You know, we don’t have to start right now, with that private and college time rule.” He took a step closer.  
“Is that so?” I stepped closer as well and closed the space between us, my lips now hungrily against his. I slowly opened my mouth, together with his. Our tongues found each other within the smallest amount of time. My hands were trailing on his back and I moved them down. I slipped my hands under his shirt, softly caressing his flawless skin. After a while I parted my lips from Phil’s. “Phil,” I say, slightly out of breath. “The door.” He looked at the door, thinking about it. “It isn’t locked.”  
“Ow, right.” Phil let go of my waist, took his keys and locked the door. He checked to see if it was truly locked, to discover it was. I sat down on his desk, waiting for him to come back and help me with the problem that was growing in my pants. Phil stood in front of me, looking down at it, not yet doing anything. “Already hard, sugar?”   
I blushed. “Ow shut up and help me already!” I pulled him, so he almost fell on me. Phil’s eyes widened at my sudden reaction, but then he took control over the situation again and began to stroke my tight carefully. I lingered for his touch and wanted nothing more than for him to take me all for himself. “Stop being a fucking tease,” I said weakly. Phil simply smirked, very proud that he could make me feel things others could only dream of. He placed soft kisses on my neck and my head fell back immediately. Once he’d found my sweet spot, he sucked on for bit, making me moan. I left a few love bites, moving a bit lower with each I made. After a while my shirt got in the way and Phil took it off slowly. His eyes catching my chest for a bit.  
“What are you looking at?” I asked.  
“You’re beautiful, Dan.”  
“You’ve seen me before, you know?”  
“Yeah, but you still are.”  
“Stop the cheesiness and fuck me, Lester.”  
“Okay.”  
Phil took of his own shirt as well. He continued leaving love bites all over my chest and after a while I felt his hand palming my crotch and I let out a loud moan.   
“Shush, you’ll draw attention,” Phil said, once his lips had left my chest.   
“Then make me shut up,” I said, challenging. And he did, he brought his lips, that lingered on my chest seconds ago, to my lips. We kissed roughly, our tongues moving in a messy pattern. He thrusted his hips on mine, making me even more desperate than I already was. “Phil,” I said, my voice giving away my weakness. “Take them off.” I was really desperate for his relieve.   
Phil smirked and then asked innocently, “What are you talking about, Danny? What do you want me take off?”  
“My jeans and pants, Jesus, Phil, just do something,” I exclaimed annoyed.  
“Well, if you’re that eager, how can I refuse?” He slowly opened the zipper of my jeans and unbuttoned it. He gently pulled them down and I wiggled a bit around and kicked with my legs to make them fall on the ground. Once they were off I pulled his jeans off as well. I slid my hand inside of his pants and began to stroke his member.  
“Oh my God,” Phil sighed, his head falling back a bit. “I need you, Dan.”  
“Then take me,” I said.  
He pulled his own pants off and whispered in my ear, “Turn around, love.”   
I quickly jumped of the desk and turned around.   
“I don’t suppose you brought any lube, right?”   
“Why should I bring lube to school? I didn’t expect to be fucking my professor,” I stated.  
“My saliva good enough for you?”  
“Yeah.” At this point, anything would be okay.  
“Now, bend over,” Phil whispered. I obeyed immediately and bent over so I my chest was on his desk. Phil left soft kisses on my back, something completely different from the rough lust he showed before. He stood up straight behind me, I couldn’t see what he was doing. After a few seconds I felt something touching my hole and two of his fingers entered. It felt amazing to have him inside of me, even if it were only his fingers. He put a 3 finger in, making me feel even better. I thrusted my hips back and forth, willing for his touch.   
“Phil… Please,” I begged.  
He slowly removed his fingers, leaving me with an empty feeling. I tried to make my breath steady again, which partly worked. But of course that didn’t last long as Phil shoved his member inside of me without a warning.  
“Fuck, Phil. Oh my God!”  
Phil moaned. “I’m sorry, you okay?” He hadn’t moved.  
“Yeah yeah, you can go on, lion.”   
And he did. He thrusted back and forth, making the desk scrape a bit over the floor.   
“Oh my God, Dan, you’re so hot,” Phil said, his fingers stroking the sides of my body. He bent over and sucked on the skin of my back.   
I gasped. “Fucking hell, Phil. I love you, lion.” Phil hit my prostate making me moan even more. “Phil… I think I’m close.”  
“Come for me, Danny.”  
Phil thrusted into me a few more times, hitting my spot. My breath quickened and I couldn’t think straight anymore. Before I knew it I’d hit my climax, coming all over his desk. Phil continued pushing inside of me for a while after that. I began to feel soar, but I didn’t mind it one bit. Phil could use me all he wanted and I wouldn’t mind, because I trusted him. I heard Phil’s moans louden, meaning he was close. Not soon after he reached his climax as well, screaming my name. He stayed inside of me for a few seconds, trying to steady his breathing.   
“D-… Dan, that… that was amazing. You were amazing.” He finally pulled out of me and sat down on his chair.  
“You weren’t that bad yourself,” I said, sitting on his lap.  
He brought our lips together, kissing me for a few seconds. “I could get used to this.”   
“It isn’t a bad idea after all, right?” I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“No, you were right, but, dear Danny, I still have one question?”  
I looked at him in surprise. What else was there to ask? We’d just had sex on his desk. “What is it?”  
“Did you just call me ‘lion’?”


End file.
